


The Hound of Harrenhal

by TheRedWulf



Series: Sansan One Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, Alternate Universe - Regency, Duke!Sandor, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Regency, Regency Romance, Slice of Life, Vignette, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Regency - In which the Hound of Harrenhal defends his wife's honor...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Sansan One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479980
Comments: 60
Kudos: 318





	The Hound of Harrenhal

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! Sansan! Visiting a pair that I don't write as often as I should, but couldn't resist using them for this little Regency scene. Also, I am particularly proud of the picset and how it turned out in Clegane colors...proud of myself LOL!
> 
> This is a mashed up combination of Regency Era and Westeros history, so its very fair from canon, as you will see...
> 
> Since this is a new ship (and will likely have some new readers); this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.

“Unhand me this instant” Sansa fixed the man with her coldest glare, but he was not deterred. In fact, his grip on her elbow grew stronger. She had stepped out of the dress shop and was walking to meet her husband when she was waylaid.

“I do not think I will” he all but snarled, his tone cold, laced with sinister intent. “You’re quite beautiful.” She tried to pull her arm from his painful grip but he held firm, dragging her closer and nearly knocking her off her feet. 

“You would be wise to release me before my Lord husband arrives” she looked down the sidewalk over his shoulder just as the large familiar form came into view. 

“Is that a threat _My Lady_?” he laughed. 

“It’s ‘Your Grace’,” the deep voice of her husband said smoothly, towering behind the man. She had the distinct pleasure of watching the color leech from her assaulter's face and a smug smile passed her lips. “Release her.” 

She found herself freed so quickly she stumbled, barely keeping her footing thanks to her husband’s quick movement. 

“You married…..him?” he was paler than the white blonde of his hair as he looked up at her husband. 

“Are you alright, Little Bird?” her husband cupped her cheek and she nodded. 

“I am well, only bruised” she assured him, smiling at his gentle touch. Her husband was the largest man she had ever met, a legend in his own right and one whose name alone struck fear into the hearts of most men. 

Lord Sandor Clegane, the Duke of Harrenhal and the man who led the Brothers in their victory against the Targaryen armies. With his brother Gregor, who was confirmed to be even larger than Sandor, at his side, they brought down three dragons and laid waste to Daenerys’ army. 

While Gregor returned to the family seat in the West, Sandor was forced to remain in the city to recover from burns he received from dragon's fire. That was where Sansa had met him, spotting his too-tall frame overflowing from the hospital bed during one of her visits to see her Father at work. Dr. Eddard Stark was the King’s physician and the man in charge of personally overseeing the recovery of the war’s heroes. 

Her Father warned her as she approached Sandor, told her he’d snapped at everyone and threatened every nurse that tried to help. But Sansa had not been deterred, shedding her Spencer jacket, she moved to his side. 

_“Have I died then?” he said gruffly, watching her with the unbandaged half of his face. “Angels come to take me to The Stranger.”_

_“No” she smiled. “I’m here to help, if you’ll let me.”_

_He scoffed, “Fly away little birdie, leave me to my dying.”_

_“I do not think I will, if it is all the same to you I’d like to stay” she picked up the nearby glass of water and moved closer. He watched her for several seconds and she braced herself for cruel words or threats. Tilting the glass towards his lips she was surprised when he leaned closer and took a drink, his eye never leaving her face._

From that day forward she went every day to see him, helping her Father with his care. Though his wounds were terrible and scars would always remain, it did not detract from his soft grey eyes and gentle heart--something wholly unexpected beneath his gruff exterior. Once the bandages were removed, she discovered his deep brown hair was unfashionably long and found it suited him very well. An unlikely friendship began to develop and then something far more precious bloomed to life. She kept her feelings hidden from everyone, hiding her heartbreak at the news of Sandor’s release and the Dukedom that he was awarded for his service. 

A Duke. Nothing could ever become of any affection she harbored for him now, she was only a Doctor’s daughter and had no independent means. She had resigned herself to never seeing him again until the day she came home to find Sandor sitting across from her Father, waiting to speak with her. 

_“Sansa” he began, standing from the chair when they were alone. “I’ve missed you.”_

_“I had to stay away, Your Grace--”_

_“Bugger the title” he shook his head and stepped closer. He took her hand in his, running a scarred thumb over the back. “I’m only a man, Little Bird. Though I’ve come to realize that I am not a whole one, not without you.”_

_“We cannot” she tried to pull her hand away but he held it gently. “Please” she said, tears escaping her eyes._

_“We can” he assured her. “If you’ll have me...if you could love a man like me.”_

She said yes once she’d finished crying in his arms. They married a fortnight later and had been in Harrenhal since, spending most their time finding a new room to enjoy each other in. They’d only returned to town a few days ago, wanting to break the news of her condition to her parents personally. 

“Alright” Sandor turned to fix the man with a glare. She wouldn’t be surprised if the man soiled himself. 

“I’m s-sorry!” the man whimpered. “I did not know--” 

“Aye, and now you do” Sandor growled. “Grab women often, do you?” 

“Yes--I mean no--shit” the man choked out a cry of shock as Sandor’s fist connected with the man’s jaw, sending him to the sidewalk like a sack of flour. Others around them had taken notice, all looking at Sandor with fear. 

“Only a stupid man would touch the Hound of Harrenhal’s Duchess” Sandor warned, glaring at the bystanders before turning back to her. “You’re sure you’re--” 

“I am well. We are well” she promised, touching her stomach. 

“Alright, Little Bird” he kissed her forehead and offered his arm, the courtly manner still awkward to him. She took it, walking proudly beside him as they returned to their town house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
